The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Clients who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment often forgo on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers.